gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Harbouring a Grudge
Harboring a Grudge is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is the first mission given by Patrick McReary (Packie). Packie tells Niko Bellic that there is business out at the docks in Algonquin to take care of. Some illegal meds are being smuggled into the country from the east by the Algonquin Triads, and he wants to steal the truckload of drugs while it's being moved. He says that a man named Ray Boccino asked him to steal the meds and deliver them to his lock up in Westminster, although he doesn't trust him, he decides that it's worth the money. Cutscene Kate McReary and Packie are aruging as Maureen McReary talks about hell. Niko comes and Kate takes an interest in him. Packie says stay away from her and says they need to do something. Walkthrough Drive Packie to the docks. Once you arrive, follow Packie. He'll run around to the back of a harbour warehouse overlooking the Triad deal. The game will introduce you to climbing and shimmying as you and Packie scale the warehouse to access the roof. When you reach the top, and a cutscene will start, showing a boat pull up with the meds, which starts to get loaded into a Yankee truck. Packie will then instruct Niko to climb down the small mini-cabin on the side of the building next to the river and start shooting the Triads. Climb down, and slowly sneak behind the large warehouse boxes. Start firing on the Triads and Packie will give you support from the roof. Packie will draw some of their attention, but they will still shoot at you. When everyone outside has been killed (including the guy on the boat), The thugs inside the warehouse with the truck will start shooting, too. Be careful not to destroy the truck. After everyone is dead, enter the truck with the meds and wait for Packie. Packie will follow Niko into the truck, and instruct Niko to drive the truck to a lockup in Westminster. Start driving to the lockup, but some Triads in cars will start following and shooting you. Niko will find some grenades in the truck, and you can drop them out the window to blow up the cars (Be careful; the truck is slow and it might not clear the blast radius if you "cook" the grenade too long). No matter what you do, get to the lockup. If you cannot get there without the engine catching fire and the truck blowing up here's what you do- as soon as you realize they are behind you and shotting pull over, get out, take cover behind the truck and shot them, then continue to the lockup. Niko will park the truck in the lockup and the pair will exit the truck. Ray will pull up and pick up Packie to talk. He will also take Niko's number for more work. Hints * In the warehouse with the truck there is a first aid kit in the office. Niko can also leave the gunfight to restore his health at a food stand. Trivia * If the player jumps off the roof to get on the ground or get in the truck, Packie will say "I didn't know I was working with a special needs kid", saying that it was dumb to jump when the player could just jump onto the large bin. * This is the first appearance of Ray Boccino and Kate McReary. de:Harboring a Grudge es:Harboring a Grudge pl:Harboring a Grudge ru:Harbouring a Grudge Category:Missions in GTA IV